


【修殊】嫩脸不匀红

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 清平乐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: ABO，欧阳修X晏殊，已拉灯，副CP：梅尧臣X欧阳修，梅穿越出场
Relationships: 修殊 - Relationship, 梅欧, 欧晏
Kudos: 2





	【修殊】嫩脸不匀红

“彦国，先生终于肯见我了？！”欧阳修已在晏府外徘徊了许久，府上执事已经借着打哈欠翻了好几个白眼了。

“早就说了岳丈没记恨你，非要赶着上门讨没趣，我是服了你了永叔。”富弼到底还是将人领了进去，摇着头笑骂道：“你就仗着我心软吧，叫夫人知道了，怨我多管闲事，你可得负责。”

欧阳修一路眉飞色舞，嘴上叨叨个不停，“修知道，冷淘呐，一定给彦国备好，保准是新采的青槐嫩叶，和面按你说妙的那回放盐。”说着又勾住富弼的肩头，附在耳畔坏笑道：“咱们把稚圭也喊上，你要是有兴趣，我上月见了位绝美的舞娘——”

“你可快进去吧！”富弼一把将人甩了进去，转身走开。

“哎哎怎么走了......恩师。”抬头看见晏殊，欧阳修连忙站稳了行礼，稍觉尴尬。

晏殊一手按着酒壶，一手扶着额，并不抬眼，“欧阳学士有何贵干。”

若不是女婿说好话搭线，晏殊本不肯松口的。那句“主人与国共休戚，不惟喜悦将丰登。须怜铁甲冷彻骨，四十余万屯边兵”虽不值得纠缠，但于公于私他都想从此远了这位昔日的得意门生的。推荐欧阳修做谏官的劄子才递上去几日，这位就让梅圣俞送来满纸幽怨诉衷肠的一打信，今日又央着富弼非要登门，真是得寸进尺。

“从前都是修出言无状，今日给老师赔罪。”小心翼翼的语气，像极了当日问“不知作周司空与汉司空”的青年，当初，做主考的晏殊笑得很是和善，甚至还帮这个格外亮眼的学生争取过状元。

流年暗换啊，晏殊心中叹息，脸色总算缓和了些。“晏某没有苛待客人的习惯，欧阳学士自便。”

“嗨，果然是我多心，狭隘了。彦国说的对，以老师的胸怀，不至于真跟我生气。”欧阳修顿觉神清气爽，驾轻就熟的跑到离晏殊最近的椅子前坐了，捉起案上一只空杯举到晏殊眼底，“老师好兴致，学生能否也讨一杯同饮？”

见晏殊眼神不对，欧阳修才想起自己刚刚说的“出言无状”正是在西园宴饮时，于是硬着头皮又凑近了些，将手也放在酒壶上，躬下身仰脸迎着晏殊讪讪地笑道，“那日冲撞了老师，今日就用酒给老师赔罪。”

“用我的酒？”还真是一点没变。晏殊本就不是斤斤计较的人，何况欧阳修的才气他的确欣赏的很，总是格外包容，于是缓缓挪开手，调侃道：“欧阳学士会算账。”

“不敢不敢。”

晏殊端起酒杯，一饮而尽，“既然来了，有几句话就在这儿嘱咐你。”

“老师请讲。”欧阳修一杯饮下，只觉唇齿留香、意犹未尽——晏殊虽然薄醉，但对酒的品味可是独一份的。心中痒痒，却也得咽了口水，做好恭敬的样子。

“想饮便饮，总眼馋，说话也听不进去。”晏殊一眼看穿，有些嫌弃又有些无奈，将酒壶递了过去。

欧阳修嘿嘿一笑，“就知道老师总还是惯着我的。”

“推荐你知谏院的劄子官家已得官家首肯，欧阳学士的忠直有目共睹，必能胜任。但身处高位与以往所见所思该有不同，你与希文、彦国他们一同推行新政——”

“老师要劝我切莫树敌太多？”这话中意味，晏殊明里暗里说的不少，欧阳修往日总不以为然，今日当然还是没什么变化，“修只知，在其位，有不平之事，直言进谏才是尽忠。”

“莫要忘了......”晏殊想说官家的态度，又总觉欧阳修口无遮拦，便咽了回去。“要谋大事，便没有这么简单。”他如今有赵祯的信任，与女婿同在两府，连谏院也由他“举贤不避亲”，日后呢？

“学生觉着——”

“便不说这些，你平日说话也该留心些，就说王拱辰，你与他本是好好的连襟，偏要对着一干同僚取笑什么‘大姨夫作小姨夫’，闹得连你岳丈都没脸。他如今做着御史中丞，多方掣肘的缘由里有几分是因为你？”晏殊说得口干，也给自己倒了杯酒，小口啜着。

“那......就算那日是我酒后胡言，他也忒小气。子美说的对，旁人笑过便忘了，是他自己总念着，成了心魔，现在这样，也怨不得我。”说起此事，欧阳修倒为自己不平了，带着酒气，已是面红耳赤。还不忘抓回酒壶，又一杯灌下去。

“你是说过便忘了，如今传的汴梁城中人尽皆知，也不是他王中丞自己念叨的吧？”晏殊觉得头有些疼，或许真不该对这个学生再多费口舌，也罢，仁至义尽了。“欧阳学士还是请回吧。你我各负着朝廷的重担，为避嫌，以后也不必——”

“老师又赶我走？！”欧阳修倒来了脾气，竟挪过来扯住了晏殊的衣袖，手心的燥热隔着几层衣料都觉得焦灼，“莫非开始说的都是做戏给修看？”

“酒可以带走......”耳畔的热度和颈边突突跃动的皮肤让晏殊也意识到了不对，连忙起身想要离开，却被胡搅蛮缠的一扯，直直跌进了欧阳修的怀中。

“修是爱酒，可老师也不该这么打发我吧？”欧阳修借着醉意，第一次如此放肆的抱紧了晏殊，不肯松手。一股梅香袭来，沁人心脾的幽香让人渴望更多慰藉。

暮春时节，哪里来的梅？

“老师......”两人身上的酒气都重的很，却并不是方才饮的酒香。醉色混淆了面上的桃色，然而风月场中游刃有余数十年的欧阳修只需一眼就认了出来，喉头跟着滚动了一下，瞬间本能地明白了某些执念一样的东西。就像自以为是的少年，明明将美人放在心尖，却偏偏总是恶作剧的讨人嫌，终于错过......

“放手！”晏殊挣不开桎梏，发出并不怎么有威慑力的警告。

“先生，我懂了。”欧阳修将人圈的更紧了些，“从前都是学生错了。”

“嗯嗯，我知道，先放开。”

“修其实心悦老师。”

“嗯，我都知道......等、等一下？！”

交融的信香很快酿出一坛美酒，将两人含混的话语悉数吞去，只剩二人小词中或曾吐露的情思，或是情丝......

正是：几叠鸳衾红浪皱。暗觉金钗，磔磔声相扣。

十二载岁月无声逝去，在他们身上留下痕迹，他们变了，却也不曾变。

云雨散去，周身薄汗黏腻的恼人。

“欧阳...永叔？”晏殊用脚踢了两下，发现这人睡得比死猪还沉，用抚州话狠骂了一句之后独自爬起来去沐浴。呵，乾元模范果然只存在于传说中。

终于一身清爽，晏殊散着发，想在庭前看会儿月色，却跟一道黑影狭路相逢。“什么人？！”

伴着欧阳修若隐若现的鼾声，晏府中传出一阵惨叫。

“唔~”欧阳修似乎做了整夜的美梦，唇边笑得春风一般沉醉，双眼似睁非睁就攀上了晏殊一条手臂，将脸贴上去蹭了蹭，悠然道：“未醒梦里似偎人睡。肌肤依旧骨香腻。嗯，好人儿——哎哟疼疼疼！老师——”

“这下醒了？”晏殊冷冷的看着自己的杰作——欧阳修左侧脸颊上三道不浅的抓痕，血珠渐渐渗了出来，汇成一线缓缓滑出一道扎眼的鲜红。

欧阳修一摸脸，糊的更不像样子，看见案上铜镜连忙凑了过去，对着模糊的影子长吁短叹：“老师，您让修今日怎么见同僚啊？”

“欧阳学士还少应付这等事的说辞了？”晏殊并不买账，连方才带进来的粥菜也要一并收走。

“老师.......学生都辛苦大半夜了，总得给口吃的吧、、不是！您看不给我吃也是浪费了......那个，学生昨夜说的......”

咣当一声，晏殊把食盒扔回了桌上，拂袖而去。

“永叔，又迟了。今日是替哪位小娘子找金钗啊——哈哈哈”苏舜钦率先拦住匆匆撞进来的欧阳修盘问，诸位同僚也都望过来一齐哄笑。

“欧阳永叔哪日不是雄赳赳气昂昂的迈进这门槛来，今日是怎么了，让我看看——”梅尧臣用手背挑起欧阳修埋着的脸，看了个仔细，也是扑哧一声，“哎呀，这脸上.......莫非咱们欧阳学士换了口味，放着赶着送上门的娇娘不要，招惹了个野的？”

“胡说什么。”瞧见欧阳修一闪而过的忸怩情态，觉着活久见的梅尧臣更不愿轻易放过了，“哎，好好说说，是哪里的美人，你搞不定，还有小弟呢。”

“圣俞啊，全汴梁城的秦楼楚馆里，哪有我欧阳修得不到的芳心？”欧阳修总算找回了状态——气死人不偿命。

“呵，你就美吧，当心明天右边也多三道，成了山大王。”

梅尧臣这里刚消停，苏舜钦又跟另一群人扯起了近日京中的逸闻趣事来。

“晏相近来暴躁得很。听说昨夜家里进了个贼，当场给打的动不得，送到开封府就没气了，可别瞎招惹。”

“永叔？怎么脸色这么差，难不成你也惦记着上晏相家偷东西去？”梅尧臣当然没有这么快就放过欧阳修，逮着由头又蹭到了眼前。

“又胡说。修好歹是读书人，怎会做这等下流行径？”欧阳修说着，还是忍不住用袖子蹭了蹭脸。

梅尧臣压低了声音，露出跟欧阳修平日里一模一样的坏笑：“哎，欧阳兄偷香窃玉可是雅事~不过嘛——诶你这脸上搽粉了呀？没抹匀呐——”

“你小点声。”欧阳修急的连连告饶，“要诗还是要酒，今日就别——”

“这事儿得请教稚圭兄，我看他才是行家。”梅尧臣眨眨眼，喊住了刚进门的韩琦，丝毫不嫌事大。

听了前因后果，韩琦对欧阳修不务正业的时间里又招惹了什么奇女子并不感兴趣，但涉及形象的某些事还是得声明的：“琦怎会用这些妇人之物？若是不信，你现在就去煮热茶来，看看琦是不是‘色转皎然’。”

“坏了，没有行家，只能小弟免为其难帮帮永叔了。”梅尧臣摸出手帕，摁住欧阳修，“别想跑！”

“疼...疼！”

“千万别哭啊。”

“损友！”

“叫你眠花宿柳不喊我。”

“我......”欧阳修欲哭无泪。


End file.
